


Ringraziamento

by frida_rush



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per l'evento di san Valentino nel gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"Prompt: il successo di un progetto al quale lavorava da tempoAlastor x Charlie
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 11





	Ringraziamento

Charlie si guardò allo specchio e prese un bel respiro profondo. I suoi capelli lunghi e biondi erano ben ordinati e cadevano lungo la sua schiena, le guance colorite in contrasto con la pelle bianca.  
Si sistemò la giacca appena prima di sentir bussare alla porta dietro di sé.   
-Oh, sì avanti!- esclamò e la testa rossa di Alastor fece capolino dalla porta, portando con sé le sue inconfondibili interferenze.  
-Spero che tu sia pronta, mia cara, perché abbiamo un branco di giornalisti incalliti che aspettano fuori dalle porte dell’hotel e non credo che Vaggie ed Angel Dust siano in grado di tenerli a bada ancora per molto-  
Il demone radio sfoggiò uno dei suoi smaglianti ed enormi sorrisi quando si avvicinò alla principessa degli inferi, ma alzò un sopracciglio quando vide il suo volto quasi preoccupato.   
-Qualcosa non va?- domandò Alastor mettendosi dietro di lei e guardandola dallo specchio.  
Charlie sorrise debolmente e ricambiò il suo sguardo.   
-Oh, è solo che non mi sarei mai aspettata di riuscire a portare a termine questo progetto- iniziò lei -insomma guarda!-   
Aprì le braccia e si spostò al centro della sala, indicando intorno a sé.  
-In poco tempo abbiamo fatto un così buon lavoro che…-  
-Un buon lavoro?- la interruppe lui, le sue interferenze si fecero più forti e maneggiò il lungo microfono rosso con destrezza tra le mani guantate.   
-È stato un lavoro a dir poco memorabile! Tesoro mio, devi avere più fiducia in te stessa o non potrai mai dimostrare il tuo vero valore-   
Le prese una mano e la fece volteggiare, lasciando che i biondi capelli si muovessero sinuosamente nell’aria e gioì quando vide un grande sorriso piegare le labbra scure della ragazza.  
Alastor si fermò e la avvolse in un abbraccio da dietro, stringendole la vita sottile. Lei ridacchiò e si lasciò stringere, per poi posare la testa bionda sul petto dell’uomo.  
-Non ho fatto tutto da sola, però, una parte del merito va anche a voi… a te-   
La vocina dolce e timida di Charlie risuonò nelle orecchie di lui riscaldandogli il cuore demoniaco.  
-Potrò mai ringraziarti a dovere?- domandò con un filo di voce e lui ridacchiò posandole un bacio casto e gentile sulla guancia, facendola arrossire ancora di più.  
-Potrai farlo dopo che avrai tenuto l’intervista per il successo dell’hotel e dopo che avrai fatto vedere a quella Katie Killjoy di cosa è capace la principessa degli inferi-   
Alastor sciolse quell’abbraccio e le porse il braccio, invitando la giovane a prenderlo a braccetto. Lei gonfiò fiera il petto e sorrise, facendo passare il braccio sotto il suo e stringendosi forte a lui.  
-Forza, Alastor, saziamo la curiosità di quei giornalisti!- esclamò aprendo la porta della sala e uscendo in compagnia del demone radio che la guardava con orgoglio.


End file.
